The Safest Place on Earth
by TiredNTyping
Summary: Though the war is won, Lucina is still tormented both by the world she left behind and her own decision making. Where does she turn? To the very source of her guilt, her father's best friend, and in her estimation the safest place on earth.
1. Nightmares

The Safest Place on Earth

Lucina was running through the wreckage of Ylisstol Castle, her band of fighter's last stronghold had at long last been breached by the Fell Dragon. As the Risen charged into what used to be the ballroom slashing at rebel and scared civilian alike Lucina attempted to rally her remaining troops through the horde. It was no use, as the miasma of death and rot made the air so foul her eyes watered, the inevitability of doom bearing down upon her like a pack of wolves she heard something that chilled her to the core. It was a masculine voice, one that growled so loud by force alone it almost got rid of the ghastly smells and replaced them with fear.

"So ends the human race. The future is built upon the past…But your kind shall never see it!" Lucina whipped around, her father's faithful blade Falchion gripped tightly in both hands, sweat coating her face when she saw them. Three red orbs the size of cannonballs glowed ominously where the walls of the castle lay crumbled as if they were made of pie crust instead of marble and granite.

"Your mother and father…are dead tiny one. And now it is your turn."

She saw it now, Grima the Fell Dragon. It's horrible horns, scales so black they looked burned, teeth as long as Falchion, and a wingspan at least 200 feet across flapping with the kind of malevolence that ought to have conjured hurricanes with every motion.

"TO DIE!"

Grima roared and opened its big grey mouth to devour her, and by consequence humanity's hope for survival. … Lucina woke with a start, her heart beating so fast it may well have been an artillery bombardment on her ribcage. Cold sweat blanketed her body and she had to shove her fist into her mouth to prevent herself from screaming in horror. She looked around, blinking away the tears bursting from her.

There were no Risen, the room smelled of cinnamon, not rotting flesh. Instead of a dingy tent or a dilapidated house she was lying on a plush bed, with enough pillows for no fewer than four people. Her breathing was still coming out in gasps, but the realization that neither she nor any of the people she loved were in danger was settling in. It had all been so real, so terribly real again. Lucina let out a sob. She got up, feeling less frightened but still too upset but what she had seen to attempt going back to sleep. Noticing how sweaty she was and knowing that on spring nights like this the obtrusive heat of summer could jump out at any moment she decided a soak in the royal baths on the fifth floor was in order, while she got her pulse back under control.

Grabbing a yellow night gown from her wardrobe along with a pair of matching panties with little daises on them, she exited her room. It was well past midnight, and as she went up the one flight of stairs, she walked by her little sister Cynthia's room. Remembering her dream again she recalled the face of Gabriella, the woman who had wet-nursed her and Cynthia in the future as the sword of a Risen had plunged through her chest cavity. Her kind green eyes had been wide with fright as the life was snuffed out of them. She had to restrain another sob. The Gabriella of this timeline had wet-nursed the baby version of Lucina. Hopefully when this one grew up, she would not have to see such cruelty befall any innocent whether they were a wet nurse, farmer, archer, blacksmith, or cobbler.

"She will be able to sleep soundly" Lucina murmured to herself as she drew the hot water into the bath she had chosen, selecting a soap that smelled of vanilla. Before entering the bubbly tub, she used a length of black ribbon to tie up her hair. She may have been scared and upset but that was no reason to accidentally get her long navy hair wet at this hour, especially as it had already been shampooed and took an eternity to dry. Cynthia always left spare ribbon along the ivory bathroom counters next to the dental products in case she needed it. Feeling that her sister wouldn't mind it borrowed for the duration of a bath Lucina used her sword-fighting dexterity to make a crude bun.

She shucked her sweat covered night gown and her underwear into the hamper at the far end of the bathroom, folded her intended change neatly into a square where the ribbon had been, careful not to let it touch any of the toothbrushes laid out by Frederick (or the maid staff, Lucina was never quite sure). Entering the tub and hissing as the water made contact with her clammy skin Lucina let out a yelping exhale. She had been so certain the nightmare was real again. She felt silent tears begin their cascade down her cheeks. She hated crying. Cynthia was allowed to cry, Severa was allowed to cry. Brady, Kjelle, Owain, Aunt Lissa, Tiki, Uncle Lon'qu, Yarne, Vaike, Commander Cordelia, her mother, and her father. They were all allowed to cry until their eyes were redder than Sully's hair. Not her, not Princess Lucina. She had to be strong and yet here she was crying in a bathtub over some stupid nightmares!

Making it worse in the Crown Princess's estimation was that this was not just a one-night occurrence. Since the war had ended she had been crying an awful lot after everyone else was snuggled up in bed. The Fell Dragon bearing down on her was one such midnight misery, but there was also the battle where her father had taken a Thoron through the heart from her timeline. In one version the man killing her father was shrouded in violet smoke and in the other he was wearing a coat she'd come to associate with comfort, his face was sharp and elegant with cheekbones carved by Naga herself. But his eyes were not the honey colored ones that belonged with the long mane of teal hair. They glowed red as Grima's did as Chrom made his final, fatal gasps. Only once her father was dead did the red fade and the honey come back. It was when this happened that Robin, looking in horror at what an ancient malevolent magic had made him to do to his best friend took his Killing Edge, and drove it through his own heart. Lucina whimpered at the thought. She had once attempted to kill Robin herself, believing he would murder her father as he had in her time. Robin had not attempted to resist, and she had been about to bring her blade down upon his neck when Chrom had intervened on his tactician's behalf. It was the only time Lucina had ever been yelled at by her father in anger. She regretted that, more than any fallen comrade of her ruined world, more than any misstep at an official gathering, even more than failing to stop her Aunt Emmeryn's assassination. After Robin slaughtered Grima himself at great personal risk that regret at nearly murdering him in cold blood (however well intentioned, that's what it was) had festered in her soul.

Like Feroxi Desert Ant's crawling up your leg, it scratched at her, it burned her skin, stinging as salty water does an opened cut. At this moment, with the tactician no doubt burning the midnight oil, thinking about what she had told him when justifying her attempted execution brought a sizable lump to her throat…

"He was courageous, and kind, and everyone spoke fondly of him. People say he was brave right up until the very end. I always yearned to know him better. And now that I do... I can see that the world will be robbed of a very great man. ...I won't allow that to happen."

"I understand Lucina. You love him we all do."

"Robin, please forgive me. I have no choice…In my future you are my father's murderer. I have to kill you."

The look of shock and horror that Robin produced as Lucina drew Falchion on him couldn't have been replicated if he tried a million times. He did not protest, he didn't cry out. He merely locked eyes with Lucina and nodded before dropping to his knees, his neck slightly out. Lucina had raised her arms above her head when her father had shouted at her to stop the madness and drawn his own Falchion to, in the most brutal and literal sense, save his tacrtician's neck for a change. It had been horrible enough seeing her father, normally kind to everyone, apoplectic with rage as he disarmed her. The resigned look Robin had given her as though he had known she was telling the truth, scared her quite as much as anything else about the situation.

She hugged her knees to her chest in the present. How foolish she had been! Robin was arguably just as, if not more of a great man than her father. His legendary mind had saved every member of the Shepherds a dozen times over at least. Hundreds of civilians had been spared the terror of brigands, and of course he had sacrificed his own life to ensure no future generation would ever face Grima again. He had even managed to resurrect on the strength of his bonds with her father and the others of the army, the same bonds Chrom had said would ensure that this Robin did not betray and murder him.

Now, he was working around the clock to ensure that this peace he and Chrom had fought so hard for would also bring prosperity for Ylisse, its allies and foes alike balancing budget plans instead of Bolganone.

For the first time since her nightmare had scared her awake she smiled. As she dried off from her sojourn in the baths a thought occurred to her, one that didn't involve hellish dragons, attempted murder of friends, or anything else foul. Every adult Shepherd who hadn't time-traveled had told her at one point or another that Robin gave great advice. Lucina herself had confided many of the details about the ruined future in the man, both before and after trying to kill him. She wouldn't call him a friend (friends didn't attempt to execute the other based on half-baked evidence) but that was her fault not his. Drying herself off and praying to Naga that Robin wasn't asleep she put on her yellow nightdress and after draining the tub set off for Robin's office and living space on the eighth floor.


	2. A Tactician Unsettled

Chapter II

Robin was a near perfect switch from Tactician to Head of the Exalted Court. Due to the intense academic aspect to successful tactics, he had no trouble going from clashing swords to directing catch limits for shellfish in southern waters or cracking down on illegal sweatshops. In the few months since his return from limbo (that's what Tiki had called it when she hugged him at his return) he had among his other tasks managed to color code the carrier pigeon brigade by department. Those with black heads were strictly for the Tax Department. The ones with brown wings? The Committee for the Study of Dangerous Magical Artifacts. White all over? Justice of the Peace. Those especially swift rascals bred with one bright red feather in their tails that occasionally defecated on someone's paperwork in their haste? Emergencies or other Urgent Matters (though these still were misused on occasion by petty nobles seeking court with Chrom).

"It would have been catastrophic had you perished in war. In peace it would be apocalyptic." Frederick had remarked, fully aware of the implications which made both Robin and Chrom burst into raucous laughter. Queen Sumia and Lucina had been less pleased based on the glares he got later, but it was of small consequence.

Former Shepherds, petty bureaucrats, nobles both friendly and hostile to the House of the Exalt, and common citizens all marveled. None had put Robin's organizational brilliance as accurate as one sustenance farmer whose water rights had been violated by a large landholder and whom Robin had assisted with compensation.

"Sir, quite frank I dunno how the hell you gitz so much done! You never don't have time, even fir a lil nobody like me! Ya never stop goin, always doin stuffs for Ylisse."

Nobody ever asked Robin how he maintained a work ethic that made even Cordelia and Frederick sweat. There was a reason though, one that was keeping him in his office well past midnight. One that Robin kept to himself

When he had struck the fatal blow on Grima, the fell dragon had a human body; _His human body. _In the fatal moment, when Robin swung Sol, the sword formerly of Walhart, to cut this body down the face had changed to his amnesiac daughter Morgan's. The scream had been the dragon's, but blood trickled out of the Fell Morgan's mouth. She had looked once at the wound and once more at Robin with his own honey eyes and teal hair. With a mouthful of blood she had gurgled two words amid Grima's death throes.

"Dad…why…?"

He had vanished at that point, but the face of his little girl with the life ebbing out of it haunted him all through limbo, though he dared not ask Naga about it. After the back-patting, hugs, and kisses from at least a half dozen female Shepherds had subsided he had asked Chrom what had become of his daughter. Chrom had looked at him puzzling before telling Lissa to fetch a healer and Lady Tiki to make sure Robin was healthy. Before Lissa returned with the healer, Tiki hugged him again murmuring to Robin.

"Mar Mar, the Morgan you knew…was from another rip in time. When you defeated Grima the amount of draconic magic in the air restored her to her own time and wiped everyone else's memories of her but ours."

"But what about Nah and Nowi? Shouldn't the dragon thing have spared their minds too?"

"Nah is a time-traveler so she was affected…and Nowi is…"

"Herself." Robin finished, a great bitterness rising in his chest.

"Tiki…I killed her.."

Without waiting for a response, he explained what he had seen in his last moments and Tiki's expression changed from sadness to horror.

"It-it wasn't your fault. Grima did that.'

"But I let him." Robin growled.

"Don't say such things!"

"It's true Tiki and you know it!"

Before she could respond, Tiki's ears twitched to indicate Lissa was walking closer. Robin really did feel sick enough to need a healer now and Tiki looked like she was about to cry.

"What's wrong you two? Be happy! Robin's back. You look like somebody died."

Tiki excused herself to go fly and tell Libra the good news. Whether she did or not Robin didn't know or care. What he did know was that Tiki was going to cry her eyes out once she had the chance. As soon as Lissa had given him a clean bill of health and left him alone he had let a few tears out himself. Morgan may have been a goofball and she tried way too hard to impress him, but there was still a comfort in knowing he had human relatives. That he wasn't just the result of evil magic from the wickedest, the most malevolent of Dark Tomes. That he was human, that he was human enough to have a lover.

These thoughts of grief and loneliness were the source of his almost maniacal energy which is why even as he ruminated over his daughter's death he continued to write out plans for winter crop rotation, despite the fact it would be another six months before such plans were necessary. The truth was, aside from the asinine, Robin was running out of work. His productivity streak so effective that he was running out of ways to dodge the grief of losing Morgan aside from what Frederick would call, unproductive substance. Realizing nothing else could be done about this proposal he groaned and filed it away. As he got up to file it he nearly stumbled over his own feet and realized just how tired he was for the first time in…well he couldn't remember so that must be a sign of something. Maribelle, Lissa, and Chrom himself would go berserk if they knew he was working this late. Leaning on the file cabinet, placing the file on top, he closed his eyes to rest them…

…

"Kill the one of chosen blood!"

"Father no!"

Robin was back on Carrion Isle, where he had first learned of his link to Validar, but instead of Lucina blocking an assassination attempt on Chrom an arrow was ripping through the air aimed at his heart. He closed his eyes, waiting. Then he heard the rip of steel through flesh but felt no pain. He opened his eyes and saw a crumpled body in front of him, wearing his coat.

"Morgan!"

"Father…"

"Stay with me…Stay with me Morgan…"

"Dad…why didn't you see them coming?"

"Morgan I'm sorry. Please hang on."

He fumbled with a vulnerary and tried to pour it onto her wound, but it was empty.

"Tell mom…I…"

Morgan's eyes glazed over.

"Morgan…Morgan!...MORGAN!"

…

Robin woke with a start, his heart thumping on his ribs. It took several seconds for him to realize that the thumping he heard was not his chest cavity, but someone timidly knocking at his door.

"Come in…" he rasped, reaching for the file he had put on top of the cabinet. In stepped Lucina, wearing a knee-length, daisy yellow nightgown.

"A-apologies for the late hour Robin, I just figured you would be awake."

"It's quite alright." He exhaled and sorted the file in the agriculture section of his cabinet before sitting back down, his legs wobbling like jelly.

"Are you alright Robin? Do you need a healer? You look pale.

"I could ask you the same being up so late, with bloodshot eyes."

"No! No healers. It's actually why I wanted to see you Robin…"

"Me?"

Lucina nodded, and then stopped. She really didn't know where to get started. She gulped when Robin walked towards her, the bags under his warm honey eyes shining in the candlelight. She didn't know how long he looked at her before she was forced to exhale. One she did he walked back to his desk looking less foreboding.

"Wanted to make sure you weren't drunk. Cynthia came in here one time babbling her head off after too much Sake."

"Oh…I'm not"

"I know."

"The reason my eyes are so red is…I was…crying."

"About?"

"Night-Nightmares…and I wanted advice. Robin do you ever regret anything we did during the war, fighting the Fell Dragon?"

"Yes, every day."

The immediacy of Robin's answer shocked Lucina, as did the renewed raspiness in his voice. Taking another deep breath to hide her surprise she plunged on. She had to know.

"I often regret when I nearly killed you…I have nightmares about Grima, about my father's death and one where I did kill you. Robin. I'M SORRY!"

Lucina couldn't prevent the new torrent of emotions flooding her. She hadn't seen it tonight, but there had been a nagging voice at the back of her head telling her that this was the real reason she wanted to see Robin.

"I tried to tell myself I wanted to talk to you about Grima and-and those dreams are upsetting. But I almost killed you and poisoned our friendship!"

Robin was stunned, Lucina was always Ms. Calm, Cool, and Collected. He could see the stress spasming her shoulders as she wept into her hands.

"But you didn't kill me, Grima is gone."

He had walked back towards her.

"I could've. I was going to, but father…"

"You are not guilty of murder, as someone who is I'd like to think I know!"

"What?!"

Robin hadn't meant to say that out loud but seeing Lucina beat herself up and add to post-war emotional misery for a well-intended action was unbearable.

"You were doing what you thought was right, when I killed Morgan I did too. I thought I was striking the Fell Dragon what I actually did was much different."

And so, for the next half an hour Robin told Lucina what he had done, who Morgan was, what he had been doing to cope, and given her some conciliatory pats on the back.

"You are not a monster for having been so scared of the Fell Dragon that you sought to destroy me. You didn't murder the only link to humanity you have."

"The only link?"

"Morgan was my only link, my only proof that I am not just living Dark Magic."

"That's not true!"

Lucina's distress had taken leave for anger.

"The bonds that you made with my father, my mother, my Aunt Lissa, my comrades from the future, Lady Tiki, Libra, and many others! Those are what make you human!"

She wasn't sure why she did it but she got up and hugged Robin which he returned tentatively.

"You excluded yourself…"

"I tried to kill you, I figured you didn't like me much."

"Now look who's speaking untruths."

Lucina had to laugh. They stood for a long time holding eachother, desperate to escape their personal sadness.

"Would you like a glass of wine Lucina?"

"In a moment. Are you sure you really are my friend?"

"Yes."

"I'm still processing what you said about Morgan…that was her name right?"

"Yes."

"It sounds bizarre and I understand you feeling guilty, but I am inclined to believe Lady Tiki. Try to forgive yourself."

"Only if you do as well."

"I will try Robin."


	3. Announcements

Chapter III

Robin got up and fetched a bottle from the top left corner of his wine rack and pulled the cork out with his left hand, the popping sound amusing Lucina.

"I have a policy against having more than one open bottle of wine at once. However."

He flashed a smirk that made Lucina reflexively smile back. It was a boyish smirk, one that made her feel like they hadn't been discussing anything more serious than Frederick's silly veneration of her father. With the wine bottle at an angle Robin continued.

"Seeing as you are the Crown Princess and Heir of the Exalt, perhaps I ought to bend the rules and get an unopened one?"

Lucina's face reddened.

"You know I hate being called Princess Robin! The wine you have open is fine!"

Robin stopped making fun and tilted the bottle, delivering the red wine into one of two goblets and, after offering the filled one to Lucina, poured one for himself. They sat quietly, Lucina thought it tasted a bit nutty for a wine on first sip but when she set her glass down Robin absconded with it and dumped both goblets out the window.

"What'd you do that for?"

"I thought it was still good, but that wine had gone bad, not fit for a Crown Princess to drink."

"Robin, please stop calling me that…it makes me feel weird."

Robin nodded in acknowledgement, before he fetched two unsullied goblets, a fresh bottle of wine, and a corkscrew which he quickly manipulated. The pop from this wine was much more satisfying and made Lucina giggle.

"You know my door is always open Lucina if you just need to talk."

"Yeah, I understand. But I worry my problems aren't worth your attention. I was just so upset tonight I couldn't help myself."

"Don't worry like that. As I told you when you first told me about the perils of the realm you came from, you are burdened by your knowledges and haunted by evils past. You must remember you are not required to do this alone. You have friends, including me. I will never completely understand your perils past, but I can damn sure try."

Lucina felt her throat tighten too much to speak so she took a large sip of wine. It was rather delicious, tasting of the fruit that was sure to be ripening with the spring days just outside the castle, with an earthiness she found balancing.

"This one was a gift from Virion, he may be well…"

"Pompous."

"Certainly, but he does know his wine."

Robin took a sip before pulling out a wind tome and after strumming it, caused a small continuous breeze in the office.

"Is there anything else you wish to talk about?"

Lucina nodded no and they enjoyed their wine in silence, Lucina admiring Robin's long teal hair that traipsed well past his shoulders. After about twenty minutes of comfortable silence the wine was finished, and Lucina was feeling the eyelid heavying effects of the alcohol.

"Would you like another glass?"

"No thank you Robin, I feel better now...But are you sure I can just come in here and talk about my nightmares? Even if they're ruminating."

"Yes Lucina, you are an important part of the New Ylisse and the New Peace. If you aren't well, things would go awry."

Lucina nodded and after a curtsey left the office to go clean her teeth and get back to a more restful sleep.

"Poor girl…" Robin whispered to himself before pouring himself a glass of something much stronger than wine, downing it, and going to the washroom hidden by a magical trick door that looked like a bookshelf to wash before bed.

…

"Point! That's a shoulder!"

Lucina disengaged, wiping her brow of sweat.

"You alright Lu?"

"I'm fine Sev. Just thinking."

Severa, as was her nature, looked annoyed.

"Did you have nightmares again?"

"Yes, but I talked to Robin and fear I let more slip than I-"

"Oh! So, you finally told him you were having at least two meltdowns a week scared you killed him like I said you should?!"

"Yes I did, I had forgotten you gave me that particular advice, I am sorry Severa."

Severa's face softened.

"I only annoy you about it because you're my best friend Lu…"

"I'm not mad at you Severa just distracted."

"Would you rather take a water break and tell me about it?"

"Sure…"

So, Lucina recalled the night's events, though she left out her bath, and watched as Severa's expression changed from one of concern to amusement. When she got to the part about the wine Severa let out a chuckle.  
"What?"

"Oh nothing, just you alone with Robin, nobody else awake, wearing only a nightgown…"

Lucina felt the blood rush to her cheeks.

"We just had a glass of wine and he told me that he would help if I showed up to his office late at night!"

"I'm only teasing because that's probably the dearest held fantasy of like half the women in Ylissitol."

"I have no idea what you mean…"

"Oh, come off it Princess Prude Panties, Robin is only what? The right-hand man to the Exalt, Conqueror of Plegian forces, Conqueror of Valmese forces, slayer of the Fell Dragon, and Savior of the World! He's bound to have men and women throwing themselves at him. But of course, you're too noble for that sort of stuff."

"I-We just-"

"Lucina I'm just joking around. Relax a bit."

Lucina exhaled. She was used to Severa's humor but sometimes it caught her off-guard."

"He said he didn't consider our friendship harmed by what happened."

Severa smiled, but it wasn't her usual mocking or sarcastic grin.

"I told you he wouldn't. But I know it's different when you hear it straight from the horse's mouth."

Severa thought about giving Lucina a hug but decided against it. She didn't think the Crown Princess would be okay with such overt displays of affections.

"Want to get back to practicing?"

"Sure, we have to abbreviate it though. Father said there was an important meeting scheduled for tonight. Severa, whatever you do, please do not mention me seeing Robin to Cynthia. She's liable to worry…"

"Or not shut her big fat mouth."

Lucina glared at Severa, with the redhead almost believing she was seeing ice crystals hanging off the brand in Lucina's right eye.

"I know you sometimes have trouble getting along with my little sister, and that she can be irascible, but there was no need for that."

Lucina's tone was pleasant but Severa felt scolded nonetheless and nodded. To cut the tension she twiddled her twin tails.

"Best of seven points then?"

"You're on!"

…

While Lucina was sparring with Severa, her father was holding Court. Those present included Robin, Queen Sumia, East-Khan Flavia of Regna Ferox, Captain Cordelia of the Pegasus Knights, Frederick, Lissa who was both Chrom's sister and Frederick's wife, High Magistrate Maribelle, Lady Tiki, and Tharja who was acting as ambassador for the new Plegian Monarch Aversa. Aversa had joined the Shepherds late in the war against Grima after a visit to the Wellspring of Truth revealed that Validar had brainwashed her and killed anyone who could have prevented her from being his wicked pawn. The people of Plegia had accepted her as heir to Validar's throne, a task made easier by Aversa's open desire for peace with their neighbors. Even with the war over however, many of the Shepherds remained uneasy, though Robin was unflappable in his belief that time would heal these misgivings. The subject of this meeting was Aversa's first official state visit to Ylissitol, and indeed the first by a Plegian Monarch since Emmeryn's assassination. The details had been settled and the group was breaking to head back to their residencies or countries when Chrom put his hand on Robin's shoulder, saying nothing so everyone would continue to leave.

"What's up?"

"I need one more favor from you, old friend."

Robin turned to face Chrom and was surprised at how abashed he looked.

"Surely it's nothing awful?"

"No, not awful I just. I don't. I need you to teach Lucina how to ballroom dance."

Robin grinned.

"Excuse me?"

"I need you, to teach my eldest how to dance."

"What's the real favor?"

"That is the real favor. Olivia could do it I am sure but she's ruling Khan's wife and pregnant so she is in no condition. Cynthia will be a part of the Pegasus procession for this festival we are planning. Sumia is clumsy and the adult Prince Inigo does need a dance partner."

"Which will be Lucina."

"Correct, and I trust you to be able to teach her."

"I can try Chrom. But run it by her first. Most women would have an objection to hanging out with their father's chief lieutenant."

…

Lucina had a quick shower, thanking whoever invented the wind and fire tome combination that meant that hot water clattered down on her pleasantly sore shoulders. She had been beaten by Severa four points to three, but she had stormed back from her early deficit to make it respectable. She wasn't comfortable being out and about in the castle out of her usual military uniform so even though it meant she'd have to clean her body again she slipped back into her blue tunic and her grooved pants after they had been given a thorough battering by water, soap, and a wind tome. She did walk in the castle barefoot. She laughed as she put her pants on, Severa would never let her forget it if she knew Lucina went commando and Maribelle would surely fuss if she knew Lucina still mended her own pants. She joined her father, her mother, and sister for dinner in the private royal dining area in the West Tower forty minutes later.

Usually they were joined by Maribelle, Lissa, Frederick, Robin, Tiki, Libra, or some combination of the six but tonight it was just the family. Lucina assumed that this meant there had to be some sort of announcement. Her sister seemed to be on the same line of thinking as a salad fork had barely been lifted when she posed the question.

"What's going on Dad?"

"We've finally preparations for the Summer Solstice Festival, Cynthia because you're a part of the Pegasus Knights you will be apart of that section of the ceremonial events."

Lucina felt the pit of her stomach contract, she was sure this meant bad news.

"Lucina, because you're Crown Princess you have to participate in the Ballroom dance."

Both Sumia and Cynthia had to do something with their hands to avoid making eye contact. They both knew Lucina hated official ceremony and danced like a dying bird.

"You are aware I don't dance Father."

"Yes, which is why your swordwork time will be halved for the next three months to learn better dancing.

Cynthia had to stuff her fist in her mouth to stop laughing.

"Who shall teach me then?"

"Er. Robin."

Lucina was grateful her ears were completely covered by her hair as they went pink.


	4. Flashbacks of Friendship

Chapter IV: Flashbacks of Friendship

"I said NO Mother!"

"Leave it to me mom, I'll talk to Lu…"

Sumia, out of ideas, nodded.

"Please get her to come out Cynthia, the ball starts in just hours and we really should be working our way towards Khatun Olivia's dance theatre."

"I will mom, you finish getting ready and I'll handle it."

Sumia departed from outside Lucina's room, both to finish doing her hair and to find Chrom to distract him Lucina's eleventh-hour mutiny.

Cynthia waited for her mother to descend the first flight of stairs before knocking.

"I SAID NO!"

"Lu, it's Cynthia. May I come in?"

"Sure…"

Cynthia walked into her sister's room and gasped.

"Lucy! You look beautiful!"

Lucina blushed but nodded her head no.

"I don't want to go Cynthia."

"Why not? You are radiant, exactly how a Princess should be!"

Lucina grew more scarlet in the face. She was wearing a traditional Ylissean spring outfit though it had been modified for modesty in several places. The neckline which in Lucina's view had been ready to display entirely too much cleavage had been stitched with additional white fabric. The middle of the garment had black fabric over her breasts with gold trim. Down the middle were three diamonds that matched, with the sides of her torso covered in a light blue fabric that matched her choker, which also had gold trim. Originally the white frill around her waist had looked in Severa's opinion like bad lingerie, but it had been lengthened to go just past her knees for which Lucina was grateful. To finish the outfit, she was wearing white tights and gloves, with black and gold elongated cuffs.

"I do not want to go Because…"

"Because?"

"Because…Cynthia I just…I feel anxious."

Cynthia began to rant and rave about how anybody who gave Lucina a bad time would answer to her while Lucina contemplated the truth of her desire to stay away from the dance. It was because she had found out last night she would be dancing with Prince Inigo.

…

Lucina hated being a Princess sometimes. Sparring with her father? Challenging but enjoyable. Taking on hordes of Risen trying their damndest to kill her and everything she held dear? Not her first choice but she'd practiced enough to know how to get out alive. But this? Being taught to dance by Robin two days after she'd wandered to his office in the dead of night to vent her spleen on him about stupid nightmares. She began to wonder if death by embarrassment medically possible. Sighing, she put on the dancing shoes Aunt Lissa had procured for her and headed to the West Tower Ballroom where Robin was waiting. Since it was after dinner, most of the torches and lanterns that made the carpets in the halls seem like they were glowing were extinguished. Lucina was careful not to tread on the un-carpeted surfaces so as not to hear the clack of the dress shoes currently causing her so much angst.

When she finally got to the ballroom, Robin was waiting in his usual attire apart from his own dance shoes.

"I apologize for this Lucina."

Lucina gave Robin an amused look.

"Robin, for some reason I have my doubts that this was your idea."

There were a couple moments of awkward silence.

"Right, so…your father wants me to teach you how to waltz, the Nessevien waltz, and the Tango."

"Three Dances?! Robin that-"

"Gives us a month for each one."

"I'll hardly be able to swing a sword after this, I'll be feeble, vulnerable and-."

"Lucina!"

Lucina stopped her rambling, felt her ears warm and her throat tighten. Robin was never stern like this.

"You're the best swordswoman in the country. Maybe even the world, yet the way yo Youu speak, one would be forgiven for thinking you were a badly trained overconfident amateur. Stop being so harsh on yourself."

Lucina was taken aback by how Robin sounded irritated while retaining a glint of pride in his eyes.

"I've seen you learn hundreds of techniques, down dozens of foes including cavalry you had no business finishing off. You can use a Khopesh as well as any Plegian, a Katana as well as any Feroxi, a Spatha as well as any Rossani, and a Scimitar better in your non-dominant hand than I can with both hands. You aren't suddenly going to lose all of your considerable ability because you aren't constantly hacking away. Now please, lets get started on the business at hand."

The Princess nodded, hoping her embarrassment wouldn't show itself in her face when she stopped looking at the floor.

"We will start with the waltz, that's the one you will be doing the most of. Start by putting your feet this far apart."

He gestured to his own feet and Lucina nodded, glad to have the excuse to keep looking down.

"I am going to put my right hand on your left shoulder okay?"

"Okay…er Robin are you blushing?"

He was, the tactician's face was hued with pink in great blotches on both cheeks.

"Yes…your aunt made a crass joke earlier that's still bugging me a little bit."

"Hmm. Are you going to share it?"

"Absolutely not, now I need to put you hand in mine like this."

Robin's left hand was warm, comforting, and calloused in places from ink quills rubbing his fingers for hours every day. Lucina felt all the nerves clanging in her mind like church bells go quiet, as Robin became the only thing in the world.

"Step backward with your left foot."

Lucina was so dazed by her sudden calmness that instead of stepping backwards she lurched forward and stepped all over Robin's toes

"Lucina I did say backward."

Robin's foot was throbbing, but he felt that the Princess was stressed enough without him swearing in pain. The iron grip she had on his left hand was a bit too tight as well but he could handle the slight discomfort.

"Sorry…"

"Don't apologize, dancing is difficult."

That was how the first practice had begun. Lucina ended up stepping on Robin's feet at least two dozen times that first day and when he took off his socks in the infirmary later, his toes were purple in places, and at least one of the nails was smashed as far as he could tell.

"What happened to you Robin?! Did you startle a Pegasus?"

"No…" Robin mumbled, trying not to tug his aching feet away from Lissa while she rubbed vulnerary on them.

"What the hell did you do to bruise like this, were your shoes too…"

She looked at his dance shoes.

"Naga high above, did she…"

"Yes, she meant well but she was incredibly nervous and stepped on my toes. She was very upset about not being able to practice her swordcraft."

"Like she needs to worry about that…what did you tell her"

Robin repeated what he had said to get Lucina to stop fussing. Lissa started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"You, that was really sweet of you to tell her that."

"It's true…"

"But it's also cute Robin."

Robin bristled.

"It was better to tell you than your so-called joke, if Lucina had heard that you could've probably fried something on her face.

"Oh, you're acting like I said anything _that _bad."

"It would've been had Chrom heard you."

Lissa rolled her eyes, the thought of her brother attempting to scold her for her sense of humor raising minor contempt.

"All I said was that Chrom trusts you."

"That wasn't the problematic part…ouch!"

Lissa had begun rubbing the vulnerary on an especially tender spot which began repairing the tissue immediately, but with some discomfort.

"Well you can't deny it is a sign of trust that he puts his daughter in your care to teach her how to dance, especially since it involves you putting your hands on her waist."

"You make it sound like I'm some sort of pervert Lissa."

Lissa looked up at Robin frowning.

"I am sorry my joke ruffled your feathers so badly. You know I don't actually think you would do anything untoward with Lucina for a thousand and nine reasons."

Robin nodded and Lissa continued healing his feet.

The next few lessons were just as painful as the first for Robin's aching feet but he didn't dare tell Lucina that she was reminding him forcibly of her mother's clumsiness. She did seem to be trying which Robin was quick to emphasize. However after two weeks of trampling Robin's toes Lucina yowled in frustration.

"It's no use, I am useless at this!"

The look of anger that greeted Lucina on Robin's face was about the scariest thing she could say she had seen outside of combat.

"You are not useless. Don't you ever call yourself that again. I don't care if I am two feet away or two countries. You are not useless. Understand?"

Lucina nodded, feeling that ever familiar embarrassment creeping up her face as Robin's hardened gaze softened.

"Are you sleeping alright?"

"No…I am still…getting nightmares."

"You haven't come to me about them."

"I already monopolize so much of your time though I-"

"Lucina. Don't you think I would tell you if I needed you to give me some space?"

Lucina nodded.

"Are they the same ones?"

"No, I dream about you calling me a failure because I can't dance."

Robin blushed.

"You not learning is my fault. I've been trying to teach you based on a book of the Theory of Dance. Clearly it is not helping you, I need to think smarter. I know you can move I've seen you in combat enough…that's it!"

"Huh?"

"Lucina, dancing is just like swordsmanship. It's about movement and delicateness. Just think of me as another sparring partner."

Lucina thought the idea was ridiculous but her form was so abysmal she was wlling to try anything. So after an exhale they attempted once again. Robin was relieved that Lucina had stopped moving so stiffly and even more that she had stopped crushing his toes. Even better she was smiling.

"You have a very nice smile Lucina." He said, after they had completed five successful practice runs without her stepping on him.

"Thank you. For the compliment and your patience."

"Once you feel like you have this mastered we can move on to the other two, at your pace. We might not even need the whole three months."

"Uh, I think we will."Lucina murmured.

"But the second kind of Waltz isn't that different and the tango is just an extra."

"I want to make sure I can dance with you at the ball perfectly."

Robin didn't respond. He hadn't yet told her that she would not be dancing with him at the actual event and he felt a pang of jealousy towards Prince Inigo. Lissa's joke about him being trusted with Lucina came back into his mind unbidden.

"And as I said if you need, please visit my office as well."

"Yes Robin…I will…"

That night Lucina thought about how Robin's compliments made her feel and she didn't have her usual nightmares. She dreamt they were dancing alone at night and that at the end of the routine he kissed her. She woke up blushing fiercely, that was inappropriate to dream about her father's best friend!

"Better than nightmares."

Lucina rolled back to sleep unworried and unaware of how much this new dream would grow to torment her.

…

Lucina recalled the past three months in what was only about thirty seconds knowing if she said anything that betrayed her feelings for Robin it would cause a scandal.

"Does that make you feel better Lucy?"

"Yes Cynthia" Lucina replied, not having a clue what she was agreeing to. She smiled ruefully at her sister, who was cheerily oblivious to the cauldron of emotions burning inside her.

"Remember Lucy, you are the crown princess after all."

Cynthia left her and Lucina let out a sigh. She shouldn't have yelled at her mother. She would go to the ball and hope to Naga she wouldn't have to watch Robin dance with anybody else. And that she would get a chance to dance with him. The teacher she had grown to, like many silly girls in Ylisse and abroad, have a crush on. But none of those silly girls had danced with him, been twirled by him in a practice tango, been so close to him she could've counted the freckles on his nose, or kissed his soft, glistening lips.

"The way he compliments me, tells me to be proud, looks after me, and hugs me when I do have nightmares…It's impossible not to feel…something for him."

Lucina left, wondering if Robin felt similar torments.


	5. Old Flames

Old Flames

Warning; There will be a lemon.

Lucina wasn't the only one not looking forward to a major social gathering. Robin had been dreading the ball since its announcement as well. The hurt on Lucina's face when she found out he was not her dance partner compounded a sense of misery about the whole sordid event. He wasn't entirely sure why Lucina had looked…well… she had looked distraught to find out Inigo was her partner. Perhaps it was because of Inigo's reputation as a Pirate of Panties, Snatcher of Smallclothes, and Bandit of Bloomers. Or maybe she was attached to Robin, from their dancing and late-night therapy sessions? Robin shook his head. It was Inigo's reputation obviously! Still, he could not forget Lucina's face. It was the same face she'd worn when it had appeared Robin had run through Chrom with Thoron; one of betrayal.

Robin gave a sardonic smirk to the mirror he was using while he put his hair up into a ponytail, Tiki said she'd be over to braid it in twenty minutes. If Lucina knew of Robin's own dealings with matters of the flesh, she'd probably never want to speak to him again. Never mind dancing or any fanciful delusions about Lucina liking him as more than a friend. She did not know and there was little chance he would tell her. He wasn't sure anyone else knew either and was fine going to the grave keeping it that way. He mused over the previous evening.

…

*Knock Knock* *Knock Knock* *Knock Knock*

Robin got up from his desk and checked the peephole before opening the door, letting the person on the other side in before shutting it.

"You were unfollowed."

"Of course, not that I really think it matters Robin."

"We've been over this Tharja."

"Which is why though I think it ridiculous I still abide by your wish. Are you ready?"

Robin nodded, praying that Tharja couldn't smell the medicine on his breath. Medicine he needed every time they did this.

"You're sure this is the way?"

"You ask me this every time Robin. Yes. Morgan has been stolen away to another dimension, it is a powerful magic that can only be reversed by conceiving Morgan."

Robin nodded, trying not to think too hard about what was going on. This was for Morgan, this awful clockwork was all for her. As was her custom Tharja had begun discarding her bangles and undoing her body stocking so she was completely naked.

"You seem more tense Robin. But I could be imagining it."

Tharja had grumbled that last part. Since Robin had known the lengths Tharja went to observe him he had learned to completely close his mind to her attempts at magical invasion. Though Tharja had said she respected his personal boundaries, Robin knew better than to take her word for it.

"You are imagining." Robin remarked, disrobing himself. Tharja's observations were not purely in her imagination but he would not let her know that or the cause which was her behavior during these…events. They had been going on for months and Robin was growing as equally suspicious as despondent about Morgan hence why he now needed medicine to get on with the task at hand. If he hadn't felt like he was being hoodwinked, the sight of a naked Tharja lying down on his bed would've been enough motivation for the activity whatever he thought of her as a personality. Her skin was unmarked by even magic burn scars, her breasts the size of large oranges, and her nethers as hairless as was possible magical or not. She was a physically beautiful woman who made Robin feel emotionally sick, not to mention like he was fornicating with an inanimate object. Tharja did not do foreplay, the first couple of times he had tried she had informed him it was wasted effort, she did not moan his name into his ear to goad him onward, nor did she ever suggest mixing things up. Worst of all was what she did do.

As he entered Tharja's tight warmth he restrained a hiss. Even though he felt as conflicted as he did, he could not lie and say that it didn't feel physically pleasurable. At least it did until Tharja did decide to be more than a log. She would wrap her legs around his waist and in a dreamy, unnatural voice say something that always made the hairs on Robin's neck raise and any natural release impossible.

"We are almost there my lord, claim me Robin, Claim me as your one and only Queen!"

Tharja would climax shortly thereafter and more often than not fall asleep. The first time this happened Robin was concerned but now as her voice continued to get more and more alien in pitch, he viewed it as an excuse to stop his own movements and begin cleaning himself up.

"She's either close to getting me Morgan back…or she's deluded herself into thinking this is more than an arrangement."

Tharja would rouse ten minutes later redress, tell Robin this was the time and leave. Robin would then disinfect his office and check that nobody had set off the temporary tripwire spells he put in the corridors. Tonight, though he was so unenthused he forgot to do more than clean up and pass out on his couch, trying not to think. If he had checked he would have found that before his spells expired there had been another woman's footsteps near his office tonight than Tharja. She was still lurking as Tharja turned the corner to leave mumbling to herself in a triumph.

"He will love me soon; I can feel it. I feel it in his masculinity. That which will soon belong to me forever! Fly fly my little Robin…I will catch you very soon in my web of love. Then maybe you will get this Morgan back. But if she is a suitor to challenge me, she will die."

Tharja cackled, unawares of her listener.

…

There was knocking at the door, but it was in a rhythm of threes rather than the torturous twos. As a waft of Easter Lilies snuck under the door, Robin felt less ill and he unlocked his door.

"I tried the handle, but it was lock-Robin!"

Tiki's eyes were bulging with concern as she looked up into Robin's face. She thought he looked drawn, and the kind of pale that happens when someone exposes themselves to very little sunlight or eats Sully's cooking.

"I didn't mean to lock you out Tiki I was-"

"Worried about Tharja barging in."

No sooner had she finished her thought then she slapped her hand over her mouth, horrorstruck. Color flooded Robin's face, but not to the effect of making him look well.

"How…how much do you know?"

Tiki shook her head frantically.

"Tiki."

"I was just kidding around I was-"

"You're a terrible liar."

For the first time Tiki couldn't read Robin's eyes. She was afraid he would yell at her, hit her, tell her how much he hated her and…Tiki forced this last thought from her mind with a shudder. She had to be brave. To her surprise Robin did not explode in anger but he fell back into his chair with a thud and put his hands over his face. She shut the door behind her and gingerly tip-toed closer.

"You must think I'm disgusting."

"Mar-Mar I…"

"I just want Morgan back so badly that…I've made choices I know you are aware of. If you don't want to dance or be near me I-"

"Stop it Robin." Tiki retorted with a harshness neither was prepared for.

"I know you are grieving. Grief does terrible things to human and Manakete alike. But I needed to tell you some things and ask you others while I braid your hair."

Her voice had assumed its usual softness and Robin let his hands fall to his sides.

"Tharja is using you, she believes that by offering her body to you with false hopes she may get you to fall in love with her."

Robin dry heaved.

"She is not however entirely wrong when she says there is powerful magic at work surrounding Morgan's disappearance. She will reappear when you have found her mother and accepted her love."

"But that could be any random country lass from here to Rosanne!"

Tiki smiled, oh what this man didn't know.

"True, but there is a place beyond here in the Ejazh Desert, filled with powerful magics of time. If you were to journey there you may find the answers you need about Morgan. Please forgive my outburst earlier I-"

"You still didn't tell me how you know."

Tiki looked at the floor and shifted her shoulders like she had a crick in her neck.

"Soundproofing charms don't work for manakete ears. I was going to come see you last night because I had heard Tharja mumbling to herself about your…anatomy and I wanted to ask if there was any truth."

"You got the worst kind of confirmation."

"Stop being so self-critical."

Even as Tiki said it, she didn't look up she was too embarrassed about her next question.

"You said you had questions…"

"Yes, May I accompany you to the Ejazh?"

Robin nodded.

"I will ask you the other pertinent question after we dance. For now, can I give you a hug. You look like you need it."

Robin nodded again and stood up, accepting Tiki's embrace with a clawing loneliness in his heart that he so desperately wished to slay.

"It'll be ok Mar-Mar…"

The clock chimed. They would be late if they lollygagged any longer.

"Shall we braid your hair then? It might be best to get ready quickly. Princess Lucina already had a blow-up with Sumia."

Robin forgot his own troubles the second his mind processed the elder Princess's name.

"What about?"

"Oh, something silly about not wanting to go. Cynthia talked her round; I am going to try and keep an eye on her. I passed her on the way here and she didn't even respond when I said hello."

"That is strange."

"Isn't it? She's usually so polite but I got the feeling she's holding something fierce inside."

Robin made a mental note to ask Lucina about it later and Tiki wrapped up his braid.

"We can leave toward the Ejazh tonight if you'd like Robin."

"I'd need to clear a vacation, not that it will be relaxing, with Chrom don't I?"

"I will speak with the Exalt. I won't tell him exactly what we are doing because then he might realize that you aren't just overworking yourself. Don't give me that look you have been!"

"You're right that it is best not to advertise. I'll start thinking of a supply list."

Tiki nodded and left the room before congratulating herself on not giving away that she had already spoken to the Exalt about Robin departing.

"The sooner we find Morgan the sooner that poor man feels alive again. I just hope we aren't tailed…with what else…"

Robin, who couldn't hear Tiki's conversation with herself was writing a letter to the person he thought ought to know where he would be going.

"I've got to make it so nobody else can get in here though…"

**Rumors of my demise were greatly exaggerated, finally got this posted. I assume you all want me to hurry up and get to the dancing huh? What is Tiki up to and how many of you expected that Tharja scene? I have enough notes to hopefully get another chapter up shortly *laughs at self*. As always please review, lets me know if you like it or hate it.**

.


	6. The Ball

The ceremonial bugles burst the air Cordelia, Cynthia, and the other Pegasus Knights twirled their batons in figure eight patterns as the luminaires entered the Royal Ballroom. Chrom, his usual warrior garb shelved for a simple black suit and white dress shirt greeted his guests by kissing their hands, while Queen Sumia curtsied. Lucina was to the left of her parents, curtsying like her mother but with grace the Queen couldn't capture in one thousand years. Once Aversa, Basilio, Olivia, Flavia, Inigo and Tiki entered the other Ylisseans rose from their seats which were arranged along the far edge of the wall from the entrance.

"We are gathered here today in a celebration of peace, love, and harmony among nations. To honor our friendship with Queen Aversa, Khans Basilio and Flavia, and…"

Chrom scratched the back of his head. How did Emmeryn, who was much more soft-spoken than he was ever deliver those long, eloquent addresses?

"To hell with it, let's start the music then?"

Everyone laughed but Lucina who was steeling her mind to not glare at Lady Tiki. The demigod was taking Robin's hand when Lucina felt a gentle tap on the shoulder. She turned to face Inigo.

"Princess Lucina."

"Prince Inigo."

The shamelessly flirty Crown Prince of Regna Ferox was either unfazed by Lucina's coolness of greeting or not paying her any attention as he took her hand. Her father had informed her that she and Inigo were to have a ceremonial solo later in the evening, something she was hating almost as much as Tiki being partnered with Robin. When the Manakete was facing Lucina as they positioned for the first waltz she noticed that her dress was a lower cut than usual. Lucina rolled her shoulders, aware of her own modest choices. There was no way Tiki could've known that Lucina had wanted to dance with Robin and here she was fuming up a storm.

"Is something wrong my dear Lucina?"

"Hm?"

"You're gripping my hand tighter all of a sudden."

"No Inigo, I just got nervous about missing this step."

"Oh…well I must say you are quite good at this, how long have you danced?"

"Three months."

"Really? Most people take years to master this kind of waltzing, you haven't put a foot wrong."

"I had an excellent teacher, the best."

"Er, but my mother is pregnant she can't dance this way her belly is too big."

Realizing that her previous statement was a touch rude Lucina frowned.

"I know Inigo, I apologize I meant best amateur teacher. Your mother is a professional dancer and given your own skill she is an excellent instructor in her own right."

Inigo's face cleared of befuddlement and relaxed. Even in her tempest of annoyance she had to admit that her foppish flirty sort of friend was a better dancer than Robin, his footwork had a daintiness to it that was the sign of a true master. Lucina preferred Robin's heavier more workman like footwork though. Inigo was comfortable in dance shoes, whereas Robin would rather be in marching boots or barefoot by his own admission. The first dance concluded. After separating from Inigo and clapping the orchestra being led by Brady, Lucina's eyes found Robin who gave her the kind of smile that told the Princess he had been watching her.

"Not in the same way though, he's just watching because he wants to know I am not putting his reputation to shame."

"What was that?"

"Nothing Inigo, I was just trying to remember if I sharpened Falchion before I put on this ridiculous outfit."

"It is not ridiculous!"

Cynthia had finished her routine and changed into her own party dress, a baby blue one which like Tiki's was lower cut than Lucina's. Again, the older Princess rolled her shoulders. Was she the only woman other than Cordelia not showing off? Not that the Flight Commander could.

"Hello Princess Cynthia" greeted Inigo in a semi-sultry voice that made Lucina want to knee him hard between the thighs.

"Hi Inigo, are you treating my sister alright?"

"Yes?"

Cynthia looked to Lucina to confirm. When Lucina nodded she dropped the businesslike tone.

"You danced really nicely out there Lulu, Robin must've done something right."

"She called him the best amateur teacher and I might have to agree."

"Oh? Well it sounds-"

Lucina glared at her sister from over Inigo's shoulder. This night was already enough of a shambles without embarrassing herself. Cynthia faked a cough before continuing.

"It sounds, like you're enjoying the festivities."

"Hey Lucina, Inigo, Cynthia! Clear out for a second they've gotta move some of the orchestral pieces!"

Lucina nearly smiled. Severa was as ever in the nick of time to prevent an awkward moment. Inigo and Cynthia mumbled apologies and headed towards the others. Lucina was about to follow them when Severa tapped her on the arm.

"Are you okay Lu? I saw the glare you gave Cynthia, could've melted steel with it."

"I'm fine Severa, I just didn't fancy getting embarrassed."

"What was she going to say, something about your knicker patterns?"

Lucina rolled her eyes. Could the night just end already for Naga's sake?

"It was a joke gawds, get the stick out of your ass."

"Yeah Lu, why did you glare at me like that?" Cynthia whispered, a glass of champagne in her hand.

"I did it because I said something unintentionally rude about Queen Olivia's dancing and I didn't want to make things more uncomfortable."

Both Cynthia and Severa raised their eyebrows. To both the idea of Lucina being rude, intentional or not, was like imagining a talkative Gerome or a stupid Laurent. They exchanged worried looks.

"I overreacted Cynthia I am sorry."

Cynthia nodded her acceptance of this but Severa scowled.

"Something else is bugging you tonight. I know formal ball things are hardly your idea of fun but between you blowing up at your mom and turning icier than me there's definitely something going on."

The second wave of music started, and the partygoers began shuffling to find their spouses, friends, or if they were so inclined a chair to sit this dance out.

"I will tell you both about it later!" Lucina hissed as Brady began to set the tempo and Inigo sauntered over to the trio. Severa nodded before finding a seat and Cynthia gave her the "ok" sign with her hands but Lucina turned her sister around.

"I mean it Cynthia, I am sorry for being mean to you."

"It's okay sis, just please tell us what's up later."

"I will."

"Princess Lucina" crooned Inigo as he offered his hand to her once again. Lucina took it and lost sight of Cynthia in the crowd. They began to dance again and Lucina caught a strong whiff of green tea on Inigo's breath.

"Sorry I lost you. Frederick wanted to discuss next month's military exercise, I do wonder whether you will be a part of it?"

"I'm not sure. You'd have to ask my father. I think he'll be sitting out the next dance."

Lucina loved her mother dearly but she had no problem believing that with any amount of champagne in her system that her father's toes would be broken if he didn't get Sumia off the dance floor.

"I will ask" Inigo mumbled a bit awkward. Was Lucina really that oblivious to flirting?

The song ended and as Lucina expected, both of her parents took a seat. Inigo made a small bow to her before going in their direction. She sighed in relief and walked to the far wall of the ballroom to gather her thoughts, shutting her eyes intending to meditate to the waltz music. At least, that was the intention before she heard the all to familiar notes of the tango. She opened her eyes and saw Robin and Tiki alone on the dance floor with everyone watching. She saw Robin's lips move and Tiki nod with the enthusiasm of a small child given sweets. Lucina was sure he had asked permission. She could feel the jealousy which had chewed at her all night, getting new teeth. They were dancing with their bodies touching, something Robin had only done with her to show her how it was done.

Tiki was not a natural dancer, but with Robin coordinating every flourish, twirl, and dip only a trained eye could notice. Her guts burning with a kind of rage that frightened her even while she experienced it, Lucina could not look away. She would have let Cynthia used Falchion for her stupid poses if it meant that she and not Tiki was on the floor with Robin, crowd watching or not. Speaking of, the crowd was thoroughly enjoying watching their modest Tactician sway, swivel, and swoop with the Voice of Naga. Some where whistling, some cheering, still more oohing and aahing at the spectacle. Lucina felt her face get warmer. She was getting jealous of _The Voice of Naga _for dancing with a mutual friend to the point where she was in a bad mood. She needed a breath of fresh air. Before Robin and Tiki had finished their dance she had worked her way to where her father, Aversa, and Flavia were sitting.

"Your brother dances well Aversa."

"Thank you Flavia, you know I'm not actually sure he's my brother but we roll with it in correspondence it's a little sill-Hello Princess Lucina."

"Queen Aversa, Khan Flavia." Lucina bowed, having let her manners slip around Inigo already she was not going to repeat it around these two powerful women.

"What's the matter?"

"I need to step out for some fresh air, in case Inigo or my sister come looking for me."

"Oh, but why not finish watching the show?" Aversa cooed with a wink that made Lucina feel her spine shiver.

"She has to dance with the Oaf's son. I don't blame her needing air." Flavia added, much to Lucina's gratitude.

She exited toward the balcony just as the crescendo began for the tangoing pair. It was raining hard outside, so she did not wander out too far. As much as she hated this outfit her mother would be even more stressed if she got it wet.

"Get a grip Lucina! It wasn't his decision to dance with Tiki. She's the Voice of Naga, she probably has a chastity vow or something!"

Lucina paced, the sound of the rain on marble cooling her agitated temper slightly. It did come with the drawback that she didn't hear the music end, not that she intended to come in before her father called her for her required end dance so she nearly jumped when she heard two laughing voices.

"That was really fun Robin, thank you."

"It wasn't a problem Tiki, the least I could do for you not-"

"Will you please stop worrying about that?"

"I can try…"

"This rain will mean we can't travel tonight. We could tomorrow evening if you still want to go."

"I do, I have to find Morgan."

As jealous as Lucina felt that Robin had just tangoed with Tiki, she still felt like she was intruding and was just about to cough to let the pair know she was there when Tiki's tone changed and she squished herself into Robin for a hug.

"What was your question from earlier about Tiki? The one you said could wait."

"Oh…that one…" Tiki murmured, but not so quietly that Lucina couldn't hear.

"Mar-Mar. On…On our journey I would like to…at least once add a sexual component to our friendship."

Lucina didn't know how Tiki had asked that so calmly, how long she had held onto Robin, or how long Robin had taken to respond, it might have been seconds it might've been hours.

"Okay Tiki…let's head back inside it's nasty out here."

They left, not knowing Lucina had heard them. When the door finally shut, Lucina went out into the rain and roared in a jealous rage.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

…

"Lucina! What happened to you?" Sumia fretted.

"I went outside to get some fresh air, and I tripped over my own feet." Lucina fibbed as she dripped on the threshold."

"You need to get changed out of these wet clothes but the who will dance with…"

"I will mom. We danced this last round together already" Cynthia volunteered, making eye contact with her sister letting her know that this arraignment didn't bother her at all.

"Thank you, Cynthia." Lucina shivered.

"Less talk more changing." Sumia ordered, in a rare show of motherly discipline. Lucina nodded and left the dance hall, enough people seeing that she was soaked to the skin that those who couldn't see her would be quickly corrected if they gossiped. Her mother escorted her as far as the royal baths two floors higher than the ball room.

"A nice hot bath should keep a cold away."

"Yes mother…" Lucina murmured undressing and putting some of her favorite soap in the hot bath.

"Lady Tiki said she's staying the night due to the weather so please try not to use all the towels. Not that you do, that's more your sister but-"

"I understand mother."

"I know you do."

"I'm sorry I got upset earlier, I just didn't want to make a fool of myself…And I ended up doing that anyway" Lucina's voice cracked as she spoke.

"Oh Honey, trust me with the amount of times I've tripped over things nobody will remember."

Sumia smiled at her eldest before depositing the wet dress with a female servant and heading back to the party. She smiled as she shut the bathroom door. Once her mother was gone Lucina mimicked the weather outside and let the jealous tears storm down her beautiful pale face while she scrubbed, wishing the soap could remove her anguish. Many hours later after the ball had ended, the dignitaries dispersed, and the castle was filled with gossip of Princess Cynthia kissing Prince Inigo, Lucina heard a knock on her door.

"Come in…"

"Hey Lucina, I just wanted to check and see if you were okay."

It was Robin.

**So this is a little longer than I wanted it to be, but not so insane that you couldn't finish it in one sitting. I will try and be quicker with 7 and updating the Severa story. Reviews are encouraged. **


	7. Full of Butterflies

**Full of Butterflies**

Lucina went pale and in the candlelight Robin noticed.

"What's the matter Lucina?"

"I-I embarrassed you by falling" she lied.

"You didn't Lucina, don't fib."

"H-how do you know I was fibbing?"

Robin smirked.

"Well you just admitted it and you are refusing to make eye contact with me. Now come on stop being silly, what's on your mind."

"I want to tango with you."

Lucina made sure to look at Robin this time even as the blood rushed to her previously etiolated-looking cheeks. This too was not the complete truth, but on pain of having to listen to Severa and Cynthia bicker about nonsense for an hour Lucina was not going to admit the true reason for her mounting discomfort. She wouldn't admit it under the pain of torture, though a voice that spoke with Severa's wit in the back of her head said that the idea of Robin having sex with Tiki or any other woman for that matter counted as a form of torture.

"You want to tango with me in your pajamas?"

"If you don't mind…" Lucina muttered above a whisper, hating the accidental double entendre. Robin didn't seem to notice.

"Just for five minutes. I was disappointed I couldn't dance with you at the ball because I took an unintended swim in rainwater."

"Oh, well alright then." Robin replied. There was no way Lucina was asking him to _behave carnally _with her, the Crown Princess of Ylisse and his best friend's daughter. It had been awkward enough when Tiki had asked. Whether that was the result of Tharja, a sense of longing, or a combination of both the tactician wasn't sure. Tiki had made it clear in whispered conversations once they got back to the party that she still viewed him as friend, that she did not think she was Morgan's mother but that she still wanted to sleep with him and that he could turn her down if he wanted. Faking a cough into his arm he shook his head.

"Your arm my dear lady?"

Lucina offered and they began to dance as best they could on hard wood and in Lucina's case bare feet. At once the Princess's face lit up like a Winter Festival tree and she giggled when he dipped her instinctively. At the conclusion of their dance, both were grinning broadly.

"That was fun, we should do this again tomorrow night."

"I'm not sure it will be possible."

"What do you mean? Are you going to be away from the castle tomorrow night for a date or something?"

If Robin didn't know any better, Lucina sounded accusatory. Nobody other than himself, Chrom, Sumia, and Lady Tiki knew he was traveling, and only Tiki knew where they were going.

"I have to go on a trip to Ejazh, it's a place where I can…can hopefully find Morgan. Lady Tiki is accompanying me."

This was too much; he was traveling with Lady Tiki after agreeing to be her sexual partner to find Morgan in the Nagaforsaken desert! Lucina felt the joy of tangoing burst away as jealousy once again blistered her insides.

"I should accompany you to."

"What?"

"A dangerous trip with you, and the Voice of Naga into desert lands which still may have pockets of Grimleal. Let me come with you as a blade. For your safety as well as Tiki's."

"That's…actually a good idea. Tiki and I are capable fighters yes, but it would help to have an extra set of hands. You and Tiki could tent together, and Chrom would be satisfied knowing we had armaments. He originally wanted to send a whole brigade with us into the desert."

"It's because he cares."

"I know."

"I care too, Robin. Not just about you, but that you find the peace you are looking for."

She hugged him. Robin at a loss for words, hugged her back but briefly.

"Well in that case you should head to bed. We start bright and early tomorrow. Goodnight Lucina."

"Goodnight Robin."

Robin left the royal quarters before letting out a sigh.

"She's a friend, you're being a scoundrel thinking she means otherwise."

After she was sure Robin was out of earshot, Lucina punched her mattress. She needed to sleep but wasn't sure how she could with Tiki and Robin hanging on her mind until she remembered a conversation she had overhead between Cynthia and Severa.

"Yeah Sevvy, just a couple leaves from one of the royal orchids muddled into a vulnerary with a mortar and pestle gives you an extravagant night's sleep."

"Oh I know, it's absolutely wonderful isn't it?"

The reason this thought stuck in Lucina's head was that it was one of the few times she could remember Severa giggling. Right now, Lucina was desperate enough to try it.

After waiting another three minutes, trying not to think of Robin or Tiki she set off for Lissa's twenty-four-hour pharmacy area in the castle. It was one-part healers office, and one-part row of potted plants. In her heightened tension she tore the orchid leaves rather roughly, damaging the stem slightly. When she had finished muddling, she nearly dropped the mortar. After stirring into the vulnerary and cleaning up with shaking hands, Lucina drank the vulnerary in one massive gulp. By the time she got back to her room Lucina's eyelids felt heavier than a blacksmith's hammer and she barely had enough of her wits about her to put a blanket atop her body before beginning to snooze.

While Lucina was playing pharmacist, Robin was knocking on the door to Tiki's designated guest quarters. Despite her remonstrations with Chrom that she was just another of the Shepherds, the Exalt had overruled her and designated what had been Emmeryn's old quarters as reserved for Tiki. Robin at least suspected that part of the reason was that even now Chrom was too sad about Emmeryn's death to walk into room. He felt the click of the lock and saw Tiki peer at him before darting away.

"Come in Mar-Mar."

Robin nodded. he had never been in this room before. The walls were pale blue, but it was hard to notice due to several large paintings adorning the wall that were much more eye-catching. He recognized the Mila Tree in a painting hanging above the four-poster bed, the bedframe was ivory white which made the baby blue sheets feel less monochrome.

"I do love the decorations in here. They feel very serene…" Tiki whispered, wrapping her arms around Robin's torso from behind him before nuzzling into his hair and taking a deep inhale. Robin blushed.

"You always smell so intoxicating Robin."

"My soap isn't scented though."

"I know, it's the scent of your aura. It's like warm cider on a winter night. It makes me feel safe, it makes me…well…we wouldn't be here otherwise." Tiki giggled, brushing Robin's teal locks off his neck to kiss the skin. She had to get on her tip-toes to do it.

"Is there a reason you aren't facing me Tiki?"

"I wanted your opinion on my garments, but I didn't want anyone else to see me."

***Lemon Warning***

She let go and stepped back so Robin could turn around. He felt his mouth get dry. Tiki was wearing a cream lace bra with matching panties with white trim.

"Am I overdressed?" Tiki asked in a breathy voice that made it even more transparent how aroused she was.

"No"

"You are though."

Robin felt his ears get red and he shed his clothes down to his undershirt and shorts.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want Robin." Tiki muttered as she walked to sit on the bed.

"I know, why do you keep reminding me?"

"Two reasons. One I am really feeling…well you know. And your body language is nervous."

Robin joined her seated on the bed and did not protest as Tiki leaned into his torso. He wrapped an arm around her soft, bare middle. Tiki shuddered.

"I guess I just don't know if I am allowed to sleep with holy figures."

Tiki laughed.

"You think I was born from seafoam or something? My mother had to copulate; I just don't know if she ever did so out of want. Do you not find me-"?

"Tiki, don't be ridiculous. Of course, I find you attractive. I am just being clammy."

"Is there anything I can do to loosen you up first?"

"Like foreplay?"

"I may be a holy figure, but I would hope by 3,082 years old I wasn't naïve."

"You don't look a day over 2,500"

Tiki laughed and kissed Robin's cheek and was surprised when he felt where she had with his cheek.

"Did that upset you?"

"Not at all, just when Tharja comes into my office…it's very…impersonal."

Tiki figured it out and her ears twitched in annoyance.

"You're kidding."

"Nope."

"No wonder you are clammy Mar-Mar you've never had it proper."

"Have you?"

"No…not really."

Tiki felt less confident until Robin kissed her cheek the same way she had his.

"I guess we'll both be experiencing something newer..."

"I do adore you Mar-Mar, and I obviously trust you a great deal otherwise I'd still be dressed. Your aura is just so intoxicating. I just don't want to take advantage of."

"I just don't want to end up on Naga's naughty list because I bedded her voice."

"You won't…can I touch your skin?"

"Yes."

Tiki snaked her hand under Robin's shirt, feeling his ribs, and chest muscles. His breathing became more ragged and she was pleased to see out of the corner of her eye that he was stiffening somewhere other than demeanor. She straddled Robin's waist in a sudden movement.

"Mar-Mar, stop worrying and kiss me already."

Tiki didn't ask twice, and her mouth sprang onto his. Robin reciprocated, and within minutes both were flicking their tongues across the others lips and Robin was fiddling with Tiki's bra clasp. He unhooked it and they came up for air, both were pink in the face. Tiki discarded her bra.

"Do you like them?"

Robin was unsure how to verbally respond to such a question. He had long known Tiki had a bust comparable to Tharja and Olivia. Seeing it bared triggered an impulse Robin had long felt but never been able to realize with Tharja. Wordlessly he reached out and squeezed.

"Eoahhhh!" Tiki moaned.

"Did that hurt?"

"N-no, do it again please…it felt…oooahghgh"

Robin had squeezed again and orientated Tiki so she was on her back.

"I thought you said you weren't used to-"

"I'm not, but this just feels right Tikiwiki"

He got off the bed, but before Tiki could move again Robin had gotten back on it near her feet and was crawling on all fours. Tiki instinctively tried to cross her legs.

"Don't. Just Relax"

Doing as she was told, Tiki couldn't help squeaking when she felt Robin grip her left thigh with one hand and with the other pull her panties down. They made eye contact and Tiki felt her ears twitch with nervous excitement. Robin lowered his face between her thighs and without another word began pleasuring Tiki with his mouth. Tiki buried both of her hands in Robin's hair.

"Keep going!"

Goaded on by Tiki's shout, Robin began lapping like a man desperate to quench his thirst, gracious that Tiki was being so vocal. He knew he was performing very inexpertly with his tongue however and after couple minutes slowed his pace causing Tiki to raise her hips off the bed.

"ooh ooh! Robin, I need more! I want more."

Robin stopped, his lips bearing evidence of Tiki's increased arousal. He got onto his knees, and now able to move freely, Tiki pushed him onto his back and grabbed the collar of Robin's undershirt.

"Sorry, I can't take it, I need you Mar-Mar."

"I can tell Tikiwiki. Let me-"

But Tiki was out of patience and tore the undershirt in half, such was the potency of her arousal. She descended on Robin, kissing every inch of bare skin she could while he scrambled to kick off his boxers, not really wishing them to suffer the same fate as his ruined shirt. Once Tiki had kissed above his navel he brushed her jawline with his right hand.

"Come back up here."

Tiki eagerly arranged herself to and not caring that her own residuals still glossed Robin's lips, once again began to kiss him and arranged herself to grind against Robin's thigh so she could feel his organ brush her stomach.

"Such a primal lover.." Robin grunted as he once again reversed who was on top.

Tiki couldn't respond because Robin put his finger on her lips and then, with a big smirk, traced it down her chin, past her neck, and between her breasts.

"That tickles-ehe!"

Robin was now tracing circles around Tiki's clit.

"I didn't realize Manakete biology was identical to humans."

"You rotten tactician, I'm already hot and bothered." Tiki pouted, but given that she had gripped Robin's forearm so he couldn't withdraw his hand, his smirk remained.

"Tell me what you want."

"I want you to stick your-to mate you! I need it!"

Robin, feeling that Tiki shouldn't have her limits tested further, lined up with her entrance. Honey and Verdant met, and Robin entered. Both gasped for the intensity of their prior actions, every touch inducing a groan.

"T-this, this is how it's supposed to be Mar-Mar!"

"I know Tiki"

"I won't last long!"

She punctuated her pronouncement by sucking on Robin's collarbone.

"You're so tight, I'm not either."

The slaps of flesh reverberated in the room louder than before.

"Robin!"

"Tiki!"

Both collided in a shared climax that left Tiki seeing stars, and Robin feeling like he was walking on air for a minute. When they came back down to Earth, Tiki was holding Robin's hand, snuggling into him.

"Thank you Mar-Mar…that was incredible...Sorry about your shirt."

"Don't worry Tiki, it's replaceable."

He grasped her hand in his.

"Did you figure out security for our trip…I meant to ask before we got busy but"

"It's sorted."

"Okay.."

Neither spoke for the rest of the evening, and for a moment Robin wondered if Tiki was in fact Morgan's mother before he succumbed to tiredness.

***End of Lemon***

**Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait. I deleted some of my old stories because that's what TiredNTyping does. I apologize if your favorites got binned, I realize that may be frustrating, but I am and always will be my own harshest critic. As always reviews are welcome, and hey the citrus finally got here.**


End file.
